Going to Save his Friends
They made it to the Castle and path is gone Bugs: There must be a paths somewhere. Meanwhile Lexi is in the Cell with Road Runner and then Phil the Duck came Lexi: What are you going to do with us? Phil: You're the one who feed Ace's anger. He left Lexi: Oh No... Ace's in Danger because of me. Then a Portal has appeared behind them and it was Marina Marina: Come here. Lexi: Who are you? Marin: You have to believe in yourself. Come on, hurry! She touch her hand and it began to glow Meanwhile Ace saw a Light, and he's sword appeared, he know what he must do. He created a path to the Castle Bugs: Great. Let's go! Ace: Lexi... I'll save you any moment. They are heading to the Castle Ace: Lexi! Tech! Rev! Slam! Duck! Bugs: Quite. We're in their stronghold. We have to be quiet. He ran off Daffy: Bugs! They heard Nobodies is coming Wile: We have to be careful. We have some company. Meanwhile She, Marina and Road Runner are running then they stopped Phil: Marina.. there you are. Lexi: Marina? Phil: Lexi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option. I'll take you to see Ace. She doesn't want to Phil: You don't want that? Lexi: I do. More than everyone. But except for you! Phil: If I had a heart, this would be where I did of laughter. Then he's Nobodies has been Defeated, by four black coated person Phil: You... Didn't Buster and his friends take care of you? Marina: You can hold them off. Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam. Lexi: Duck... Tech... Rev.. Slam? She know it was them, and she saw them fight Phil the Duck and he disappeared Lexi: Guys! Is it really you? They off their hoods and it was them, except for Duck he looks like Mephiles Back to our Heroes They made here, and they saw Phil the Duck Phil: Ace... you've done well. Ace: Where's Lexi? Phil: Don't know? I expect she's catching up with her friends from the darkness. Ace: What are you talking about!? Phil: She doesn't need you anymore. Ace: Do I suppose to beleive that? Phil: Well, you don't have to... But you can believe this. Organization 18 Animals has no further of using you. Just look there. They saw a Heart shaped moon Phil: Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more stuff from the Animal Warrior-! He Summon the Heartless Daffy: We have tof right! Ace: But Kingdom Hearts... Lexi: Ace! He saw Lexi up there Lexi: You are okay! Ace: Lexi! Then the Heartless pile him up Lexi: Leave Ace alone! She's gonna help him, but the Heartless pin her down Lexi: Ace... Then she has been saved from Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck. And Duck give a sword to her Duck: Use this. Lexi: This time, we'll fight! No matter what happens to Ace, we are his friends and teams to him. So we have to help him, no matter what. Come on, you guys! They are fighting them, Phil saw Black Doom and Sylvester Phil: Well, well, well. Will the intrusions never end for this? He disappeared Black Doom: Well, Sylvester... this Castle is perfect for me. Maybe we should, have this. Sylvester: Well, the setup is... good, I think, but... what about the Heartless? This in-between world- it's way to closed to the darkness! They will never listen to us! Black Doom: Then again, you underestimate me. Meanwhile Bugs is running and he saw the Heartless pile up ZoN, he saved his life. And he take off he's bandana and it was Mephiles the Monkey Mephiles: It's been so long, my friend. Bugs: Wise Mephiles. Why didn't tou come to me before things go so crazy? Mephiles: Enma, the Organization Superior Animal, is the Nobody of Mandarin, my former apprentice. The burden was mine to bear. Bugs: Was that it? Mephiles: I would never deny that there is more. I was.. obsessed like my Friend is with thoughts of revenge. My apprentice and his fitness stop everything precious to me and my friends- our research, and our pride. Bugs: I can't help you for a revenge. Mephiles: I know. Duck's told me a hundred times. Bugs: But where is he? Even his Friends? Mephiles: They must be with their friends and the ancestors. Duck was a great help to me. Not like his friends is. I found him wandering the darkness, after you, he and his team lost track of each other. Bugs: Oh boy, we didn't each other exactly. Duck left... well, because Mandarin's Heartless was still inside his Hearts troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Duck at heart... Mephiles: I am to blame. When I met Duck the first time he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him and his Friends to find 6 Animals named, Buster, Bab, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper from the Organization 18 Animals, and bring Buster to me. When I told them it would help Ace awaken from his slumber, Duck left without a word. He fought Buster and his Friends. And I can only surmise Duck lost that fight. Duck must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did... you saw what became of him. After Buster's friends went back to Duck, Lexi and their friends to become whole. Duck brought Buster back to me, he was introducing himself... as Mephiles the Hedgehog. If that as what it took to awaken his finds, he was ready to live in darkness. Duck was the victim of my revenge... Oh, there is my heart ached. I could just laugh to hide my shame. Bugs: I guess it must have been after that when I saw Duck again. He said he wanted to help Ace... but he made me a promise. Promise that Ace wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him and his Friends, while they were out in the darkness. Mephiles: My friend, the time has come. I just make amends to these young people. He carried the Machine and he and Bugs went off